Toothbrush Party
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Terjebak, dijebak atau menjebakkan diri. Bukan itu masalahnya. Hanya saja melihat dia menciumnya dengan cara yang sama saat dia menciumku. Wajarkan jika aku marah? Ini bukan tentang siapa yang salah dan siapa yang harus meminta maaf. Tapi bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara elegan (semoga). / YoonMin / Min Yoongi x Park Jimin / R / Party life (plak!) / YAOI / BTS


Tittle: Toothbrush Party

Rate : R+ (Team Rocket)

Main Casts : Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Song :

Clean Bandit - Symphony (Feat. Zara Larsson)

Imogen Heap – Hide and Seek

Suran (수란) – 오늘 취하면 (Wine) (Feat.창모)

 **_** **Toothbrush** **Party_**

 **Wait,**

 **_Cuman mau bilang, ini lumayan panjang_**

Jimin terbangun dengan rambut berantakan. Baru kali ini ia bisa terbangun dengan keadaan begitu segar meski pinggangnya sedikit sakit dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Tapi dia terlalu malas untuk mengambil air minum. Lagi pula, ia tidak tahu dimana ia bisa menemukan air mineral di rumah ini. Ia masih ingat bertul saat Taehyung mengajaknya ke rumah salah seorang senior yang tengah mengadakan pesta. Sama seperti pesta pada umumnya. Beer, gadis cantik dan musik yang berdentam keras. Ia berkenalan dengan teman sang pemilik rumah, kabur dari pesta dan berakhir telanjang bulat di ranjang.

Jimin sejak tadi memilih duduk diatas ranjang sambil memeluk bantal. Karena yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap pemilik rumah yang masih tertidur pulas. Ada perasaan janggal yang menyenangkan. Menyenangkan karena baru kali ini ia mengalami kejadian macam ini. Dan janggal karena pemilik rumah ini bukan seorang gadis. Yak, tepatnya seorang pria yang berbeda dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang masih betah mengerjakan tugas akhirnya. Hanya itu yang ia tahu dari perkenalan singkat mereka kemarin malam.

Entah ini firasat atau hanya khayalannya saja. Jimin rasa, ia harus meninggalkan rumah ini sesegera mungkin. Bukan karena pemilik rumahnya yang memang memiliki wajah sedikit tidak ramah. Tapi juga, mungkin akan terjadi kecanggungan jika si pemilik rumah terbangun. Dan menemukan pria asing yang tidur dengannya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

"Tsk!" Jimin berdecak cukup keras saat menyadari jika boxernya menghilang. Namun ia menemukan boxer merah milik si pemilik rumah. Tanpa merasa ragu sama sekali Jimin memilih untuk mengambilnya dan memakainya begitu saja.

Tidak hanya wanita yang perlu persiapa, pria juga. Jimin selalu membawa kemana-mana perlengkapan mandinya.. hmm.. hanya sikat gigi dan sabun cuci muka saja sebenarnya. Sesekali Jimin menatap si pemilik rumah dari pantulan kaca wastafel. Rambut hitam pria itu memperjelas warna pucat kulitnya. Jimin yang awalnya akan mengembalikan sikat giginya ke dalam tas kecilnya tiba-tiba termenung melihat gelas kaca berisi satu sikat gigi. Apa ia harus menaruh sikat giginya disini juga?

Saat ia meletakkan sikat giginya di gelas kaca. Saat itu pula Jimin tersadar. Sampai saat ini, ia tidak tahu nama sang pemilik rumah. Jimin nekat meninggalkan sikat giginya disini, seolah-olah ia akan kembali kemari. Tapi selama ia mengenakan pakaian, hingga merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan hanya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Ia heran sendiri, kenapa ia bisa tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa ia tidur kemarin. Padahal gaya hidup macam ini bukan yang ia sukai.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" suara parau itu sempat membuat Jimin terlonjak.

Jimin baru saja menyelempangkan tas kecilnya. Jimin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Saat si pemilik rumah menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Mungkin dia masih mengantuk. Tapi Jimin tahu, tatapan itu memerintahkannya untuk mendekat. Jimin mengambil langkah untuk mendekati si pria pucat yang mengulurkan satu tangannya. Lengannya langsung diselimuti rasa hangat saat si pria yang masih tidak ia tahu namanya menggenggam lengannya dengan cukup erat.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jimin, kau?"

"Yoongi." Jawabnya dengan nada lemas. Tapi sepertinya si Yoongi ini masih punya kekuatan yang cukup besar hingga dengan mudah menarik lengan Jimin hingga Jimin membungkukan badannya. Dan yah, si Yoongi ini tanpa memberikan alasan apa pun langsung mengecup bibir Jimin. "Lain kali jangan mengendap-endap keluar dan pergi begitu saja," tuduh Yoongi yang membuat hanya membuat Jimin tersenyum dengan menunjukkan deretan giginya dengan raut wajah bersala. "Hati-hati di jalan."

 **_** **Toothbrush** **Party** **_**

Jimin baru tahu jika Yoongi itu teman dekat Hoseok, seniornya di jurusan yang sama. Detik pertama saat ia akan berpapasan dengan Yoongi rasanya begitu mendebarkan. Namun detik setelah mereka berpapasan deguban itu menghilang digantikan rasa kekesalan. Kenapa Yoongi harus berpura-pura tak mengenalnya?

Satu hal yang Jimin syukuri adalah ia tak melambaikan tangannya. Bisa mati malu Jimin. Bahkan Yoongi hanya menatapnya dengan selewat dengan mata dinginnya. Jadi? Ini yang disebut _hooked up_? Jimin sepertinya tidak menyukai kultur macam itu. Dan detik selanjutnya saat Yoongi mengecup pipi seorang gadis cantik, Jimin sadar. Sadar bahwa ia sudah mengaharapkan hal terkonyol di dunia.

Jimin juga tidak tahu jika Yoongi merupakan salah satu mahasiswa unggulan program Composition setelah Namjoon. Kesempatan yang membuatnya tidur di rumah Yoongi sebenarnya berkat kakak kelasnya yang bernama Namjoon. Sekarang, ia terjebak dengan perbincangan tentang musik pun berkat Namjoon. Rasanya ia ingin kabur. Meski ia tidak keberatan untuk terus mendengarkan dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh Yoongi. Sisi dingin Yoongi seolah memudar dan menguap kala itu. Yah, hanya pada saat Yoongi memainkan piano.

Jimin sedikit terganggu saat Yoongi memilih duduk tepat dihadapannya. Jimin juga tidak suka saat Yoongi menggigit kecil sedotan minumannya dengan tatapan menilai padanya. Jimin menatap seniornya yang bernama Namjoon. Dia selalu terlihat bersemangat saat mendiskusikan lagu baru A$AP Rocky. Jimin hanya menyangga dagunya saat mendengar Namjoon, Soekjin dan Hoseok berceloteh tanpa henti. Dan sesekali Jimin tersenyum kecil mendengar lelucon garing dari Hoseok terutama Soekjin.

"Kau tidak mau mencoba piano barunya?" tanya Hoseok pada Jimin yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan menatap senior-seniornya ini seperti anak ayam yang hilang. "Meski dia ada dijurusan tari, dia juga bisa menarikan jari-jarinya." Kali ini Hoseok bahkan menatap Yoongi. Mungkin berniat memprovokasi yang sayangnya malah membuat Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan lebih lekat. Meski, Jimin tetap tidak suka dengan cara Yoongi yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Entah terkejut atau meremehkannya.

Jimin menolak dengan halus. Ia hanya tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dihadapan orang macam Yoongi. Ia tidak suka saat Yoongi malah tersenyum kecil. Entah merendahkan atau apa. Tapi apa dia tidak tahu, jika penari juga harus mengerti musik juga?

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony  
_ **Aku hanya ingin menjadi bagian dari simponimu**

 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
_ **Akankah kau memelukku erat dan tidak pergi**

 _Like a love song on the radio  
_ **Layaknya lagu cinta di radio**

"Gay?" itu celetukan pertama Yoongi saat Jimin memainkan sepenggal lagu. Jimin tentu terkejut, karena lagu yang ia suka memang memiliki music video bertemakan homoseksual.

Suasana diantara mereka berubah canggung. Jimin bingung untuk menjelaskan. Tapi keempat seniornya itu malah menatapnya dengan terkejut. Hingga Jimin akhirnya hanya bisa mengatakan.

"Tapi aku menyukai lagunya." Jimin berkata dengan jujur.

"Apa kau gay?" Lagi, entah kenapa Jimin merasa Yoongi tengah menyerangnya. Tapi, Jimin hanya tertawa lepas mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. Dan membuat seniornya yang lain terkecuali Yoongi ikut tertawa. Karena cara tertawa Jimin seolah-olah berkata ' _apa kau sinting?_ '.

Jimin menjauh dari piano saat gadis yang biasa berada disisi Yoongi datang. Mencium pelan pipi Yoongi dan duduk dihadapan Yoongi, mencuri kursi Jimin. Tapi Jimin tidak masalah sama sekali. Ia lebih memilih duduk disisi lain Namjoon dan berhadapan dengan senior satu jurusannya Hoseok.

"Taehyung dan Jungkook mana?" tanya Soekjin yang merupakan senior kedua temannya yang berada di program Vocal Art.

"Mereka berdua harus begadang untuk project baru." Jawab Jimin yang tanpa sengaja menoleh pada Seokjin yang bersebelahan dengan Yoongi.

Melihat interaksi Yoongi yang tersenyum lembut pada gadis dihadapannya. Membuat Jimin ingat, bagaimana proses ia bisa berakhir diranjang yang sama dengan Yoongi. Mabuk? Tidak juga, karena ia dan Yoongi tidak terlalu mabuk. Hingga bisa sampai di rumah Yoongi dengan selamat. Hanya ketertarikan singkat dan ajakan frontal. Jimin bersedia dan Yoongi memilih kabur dari pesta yang diadakan oleh Namjoon.

Karena Jimin berbeda angkatan sekaligus junior. Jimin lebih banyak diam dan sibuk dengan handphonenya. Padahal ia hanya mengecek akun sosial medianya yang selalu sepi dan tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Kau waktu itu kemana?" Namjoon menepuk punggung Jimin, karena Jimin lebih fokus pada handphonenya. "Kau pergi begitu saja dari pestaku." Sebenarnya itu hanya pesta biasa, tidak ada perayaan apa pun. Mereka hanya suka berpesta saja.

"Oh! Pamanku menelfonku," Jimin menatap Namjoon dengan serius. "Dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit."

"Pamanmu kenapa?" tanya Hoseok dengan khawatir. Satu-satunya senior yang memilih program studi yang sama ChoreoComp atau Choreographers and Composers.

"Asam uratnya kambuh," ucap Jimin buru-buru sambil masih menatap handphonenya dengan sibuk. "Dan sekarang dia memintaku untuk menjemputnya dari rumah sakit," ujar Jimin sambil memasukkah handphonenya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Jimin bahkan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya. Meski ditolak oleh Namjoon. Tapi Jimin tetap bersikeras.

Jimin kabur dengan mulus. _Semoga saja._ Bahkan memesan taksi dengan terburu-buru. Untuk ke rumah sakit? Tidak, ia hanya mau pulang ke rumah. Ah! lebih tepatnya, apartement. Ia paling muak dan paling tidak suka dengan orang yang hobi meremehkan orang lain.

Atau mungkin, Jimin hanya tidak tahan melihat interaksi Yoongi dengan gadis yang sampai sekarang tidak Jimin ketahui namanya.

 **_** **Toothbrush** **Party** **_**

Mengharapkan sebuah hubungan terlarang dengan cara yang salah. Seharusnya menjadi hal yang tidak boleh Jimin harapkan, bukan? Hubungan sesama pria itu jelas terlarang. _Hook up_ pun merupakan hal yang salah jika partnermu adalah seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Jimin menoleh. Dan ia menemukan senior yang selalu perhatian padanya. Entah Jimin hanya terlalu percaya diri. Atau Hoseok memang kentara sekali memiliki maksud tertentu pada Jimin.

"Makan malam?" tanya Hoseok pada Jimin yang baru saja menggendong tas punggungnya. Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Apa pamanmu sehat?"

"Yup, sehat dan baik-baik saja."

Jimin melangkah keluar dari studio tari dan berpapasan dengan Yoongi. Seperti junior pada umunya, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai salam. Tapi Yoongi malah menjanggal lengannya. Dan membuat Jimin cukup terkejut. Jimin menoleh dan Yoongi malah tersenyum miring.

"Harusnya, kau berada di Fakultas Drama dan mengambil program Acting and Art Performance bukan?" Yoongi menatap Jimin yang hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa pamanmu baik-baik saja?" Jimin refleks tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kesal seniornya ini

"Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki paman di Seoul," jawab Jimin sekenanya. Yoongi hanya mendengus yang membuat Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa?"

"Ah, mengapa kau berbohong?"

"Apa aku harus mengatakan jika aku pergi bersamamu?" tanya Jimin dengan nada malas.

"Apa kau gay?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada serius. Jimin sedikit tidak suka dengan cara Yoongi bertanya sebenarnya. Belum lagi Yoongi seenaknya mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Iya." Jawab Jimin sambil menghempaskan tangannya untuk terlepas dari cengkraman Yoongi.

"Apa kau mengira aku sama sepertimu?"

"Awalnya iya," Jimin menjawab sambil menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan menilai. "Tapi ternyata bukan." Jimin menghela nafas sambil berdecak pelan.

"Karena itu juga kau meninggalkan sikat gigimu?" Yoongi menanyakan hal yang membuat Jimin mengerutkan dahinya. Tunggu sebentar, ia melupakan fakta itu. Jimin menepuk dahinya saat menemukan Yoongi tersenyum miring

"Iyap, aku pikir akan ada kesempatan kedua." Jimin memang sengaja berkata jujur tanpa tahu malu karena sudah mengharapkan hal yang mustahil.

"Kau mau kesempatan kedua itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi denganmu."

 **_** **Toothbrush** **Party** **_**

Lagi, Jimin terjebak di dalam pesta yang diadakan seniornya. Kali ini yang menjadi tuan rumah Soekjin hyung. Bukan pesta yang memiliki tema atau pemandu. Hanya berkumpul seperti biasanya meski ditemani musik, game dadakan dan minuman. Sebenarnya Jimin suka pesta macam ini kok, hanya saja Yoongi penyebab utama keengganan Jimin untuk datang. Tapi sialnya dia diajak langsung oleh pemilik rumah dan sialnya Jimin mana mungkin bilang tidak pada senior.

Jimin juga tidak bisa protes jika ia berakhir diam sendirian dengan ditemani sekaleng beer. Karena Taehyung dan Jungkook lebih suka mengikuti game aneh dadakan buatan Taehyung. Jimin ingin ikut tapi.. Ah sudahlah..

"Mau sampai kapan kau pura-pura tidak mengenaliku?" bisik seseorang tepat dibelakang telingan Jimin. Saking dekatnya Jimin bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

Jimin tentu memegang telinganya sambil membalikkan badan. Sebelum ia melangkah mundur menjauh. Pelaku yang membuatnya terkejut itu sudah menaruh tangannya dipinggang Jimin. Telinga Jimin sampai memerah saking kagetnya. Min Yoongi pelakunya.

"Cari orang lain saja," keluh Jimin yang berusaha kabur tapi malah membuat orang tersebut menarik pinggangnya untuk mendekat. Saking dekatnya hingga hidung kedunya hampir menempel. "Kau tidak takut jika ketahuan kekasihmu?"

"Kekasih?"

"Itu perempuan yang berambut pendek."

"Oh maksudmu, Yoonji?" Jimin mengangguk meski tidak tahu nama asli gadis yang selalu disamping Yoongi. "Dia adikku, adik sepupu tepatnya."

"Aku baru tahu ada sepupu saling cium pipi." Jimin berkata dengan sangsi. Hei, ini Korea Selatan bukan Amerika Serikat. Sejak kapan salam mereka berubah jadi cipika cipiki?

"Kebiasaan dari kecil," perjelas Yoongi yang hanya dibalas tatapan masa bodoh oleh Jimin. Namun kemudian Yoongi tersenyum miring sambil mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak tertarik padaku lagi karena mengira aku berpacaran dengan Yoonji?"

Sebenarnya iya. Tapi Jimin kan jadi gengsi. Lagi pula, apa mereka berdua harus mengobrol sedekat ini? Jimin jadi tidak leluasa untuk bernafas. Dan sejak tadi Yoongi terus menatap Jimin dengan lekat. Seolah Jimin hanya boleh menatap Yoongi. Karena Jimin diam saja. Yoongi malah dengan sengaja menarik pinggang Jimin. Hingga Jimin refleks menaruh tangan kirinya di dada Yoongi. Dan Jimin cukup terkejut menemukan jantung Yoong yang berdegup kencang.

"Apa kau masih tidak tertarik padaku?" tanya Yoongi yang hanya diberi anggukan kepala oleh Jimin. Karena Jimin masih fokus dengan detal jantung Yoongi yang berpacu dengan cepat. Gemas, Yoongi kembali menarik pinggang Jimin hingga Jimin mendonggakkan kepalanya, hidung keduanya menempel dan saat Yoongi kembali bertanya untuk kedua kalinya, meski hanya sekejap, Jimin bisa merasakan bibir Yoongi dipermukaan bibirnya. "Jawab aku!" titah Yoongi.

Tapi Jimin hanya diam dan menatap lekat Yoongi. Sekarang Jimin mulai bingung. Yoongi jelas tertarik padanya tapi ia juga bukan gay. Wajar kan jika Jimin bimbang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yoongi yang malah membuat Jimin menatap bentuk bibir Yoongi. Sial! Bibir Yoongi memiliki lekukan yang sempurna. Dan terlihat menggoda untuk Jimin. Hingga tanpa sadar Jimin mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Tak juga mendapatkan jawaban. Membuat Yoongi menarik dagu Jimin dan dengan cepat meraup bibir Jimin. Oh! Jimin jelas terkejut tapi ia tidak keberatan untuk membalas lumatan yang diberikan Yoongi. Ia suka saat Yoongi mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan menariknya dengan sama perlahannya. Jimin meremas bahu Yoongi bersamaan dengan telapak tangan Yoonggi yang membeli pipinya. Sebelum akhirnya Jimin mendesis karena bibir bawahnya kembali dilumat dengan sebegitunya oleh Yoongi. Jimin yakin, bibirnya akan membengkak. Tapi Jimin tidak mau sendirian, jadi Jimin membalas lumatan Yoongi dengan sama kasarnya. Menghisap keras-keras bibir bawah Yoongi. Hingga Yoongi memutuskan ciuman keduanya dengan mencekram kepala Jimin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin dengan bibir bengkaknya. Hingga membuat Yoongi tidak tahan untuk sekedar mengecup bibir Jimin dengan suara berisik.

"Kau mau pergi keluar denganku?" Yoongi menempelkan dahinya tepat di dahi Jimin masih sambil mencekram kepala Jimin.

"Tidak."

Entah ini hanya perasaan Yoongi saja. Atau Jimin memang sedang menggodanya. Lihat saja senyuman miring Jimin kali ini. Dia sekarang berubah menjadi sosok yang sulit di tundukkan oleh Yoongi.

"Apa mulut panasmu itu akan terasa sama jika bertemu dengan sesuatu dibalik celanaku?" tanya Yoongi dengan tatapan menggoda yang membuat Jimin terbelalak kaget. "Oh, aku masih ingat saat kau mendesah dan memohon dibawahku."

Jimin tergagap. Mulutnya terbuka tapi sialnya bingung untuk menjawab perkataan Yoongi.

"Lebih cepat lagi," bisik Yoongi yang terus menatap Jimin dengan dalam. Kini Yoongi bahkan mendekatkan bibirnya, tidak hanya menghembuskan nafasnya yang panas tapi juga berbisik dengan desahan yang cukup membuat lutut Jimin lemah. "Lebih dalam lagi." Bahkan Yoongi sempat memberi kecupan kecil di bawah telinganya. "Aku ingin kau memohon dan merintih padaku.."

"Cukup.." Jimin tidak tahan lagi hingga meremas dada Yoongi.

"..memohon untuk dipuaskan."

 **_** **Toothbrush** **Party** **_**

Jimin kembali berakhir di ranjang Yoongi. Jimin mencari boxernya yang kali ini mudah ditemukan dan memakainnya. Hanya saja Jimin sedikit tertegun melihat sesuatu yang digantung dengan bantuan henger kecil, benda itu digantung dengan rapih digagang pintu lemari. Dan Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa kecil saat menyadari bahwa, sesuatu itu adalah boxer yang pernah tertinggal di kamar Yoongi. Seperti pagi sebelumnya, Jimin mengambil pounchnya untuk mengambil sikat gigi dan sabun muka.

Hei, tak hanya wanita kan yang membutuhkan sabun muka? Polusi menyerang siapa saja. Dan Jimin benci dengan jerawat.

Jimin kembali tersenyum kecil. Karena Yoongi tidak membuang sikat giginya dari gelas. Ternyata perkiraan Jimin benar, ia akan kembali kesini. Namun kali ini Jimin tidak meninggalkan kembali sikat giginya dan mengambil sikat gigi dari gelas, dia lebih memilih untuk menaruhnya kembali ke dalam pounch meski berarti ia memiliki 2 sikat gigi untuk dibawa kemana-mana.

"Pagi.." suara itu bertepatan dengan Jimin yang membalikkan badan. Sepertinya sejak tadi Yoongi sudah berdiam cukup lama untuk menunggunya keluar dari kamar mandi. Jimin sedikit terganggu melihat Yoongi yang tampak melihat pounch Jimin dengan wajah heran.

"Ada masalah?" Jimin benar-benar tersinggung. Memangnya aneh ya? Tapi Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jimin baru saja memakai kaos hitamnya saat Yoongi tiba-tiba menarik lengannya. Jimin hampir terjungak saat Yoongi memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas paha Yoongi dengan cara saling berhadapan. Jimin sampai harus memeluk leher Yoongi supaya tidak jatuh dari atas ranjang. Sedangkan Yoongi sibuk dengan tangan kanannya yang merogoh pounch hitam milik Jimin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin yang gatal untuk tidak merapihkan rambut Yoongi yang berantakan. Jimin suka dengan rambut Yoongi yang benar-benar lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan sikat gigimu?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengayunkan sikat gigi jimin.

Jimin terkejut melihatnya dan memilih untuk turun dari pangkuan Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi menahannya dan membuat Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil. Sambil menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan gemas. Jimin kesal melihat Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan merajuk.

"Aku tidak mau orang lain tahu kalau aku tidur dengan pacar orang lain." Jimin bisa melihat pupil mata Yoongi melebar. "Ayolah, ini tahun 2017, mudah untuk mengetahui kalian berpacaran atau hanya saudara sepupu."

"Wajah kami mirip loh." Yoongi bersikukuh dan membuat Jimin mendorong dada Yoongi. Dan membuat Yoongi rebahan dibawah Jimin yang menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Jangan berbohong padaku." Jimin kesal melihat wajah Yoongi. Seriusan, tapi Yoongi malah menekan punggung Jimin dan membuat wajah mereka begitu sangat dekat.

"Aku tidak berbohong." refleks Jimin mencubit pipi Yoongi.

Jimin pada akhirnya mengecup ujung hidung Yoongi. Dan membuat Yoongi terdiam cukup lama.

"Kau hanya penasaran," bisik Jimin dan ia kembali menemukan pupil mata Yoongi membesar. "Jangan penasaran terlalu lama, semakin kau tahu, kau akan semakin menyesal."

"Karena apa?"

"Aku orangnya posesif." Jimin tersenyum lebar saat Yoongi sibuk mengerutkan dahinya terlalu dalam. "Nanti kau kewalahan untuk keluar dari tahananku."

"Kalau aku yang menahanmu, bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengusap surai Jimin yang menggantung. Jimin hanya tersenyum sebelum suara teriakan mengganggu keduanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku!" teriakan wanita itu membuat Jimin menoleh. Yoongi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membalikkan keadaan. Kini ia yang mengurung Jimin.

Jimin tidak keberatan sih dengan posisi ini. Jimin jadi bisa melihat dengan tegas, garis rahang Yoongi. Hanya saja, sepupu Yoongi masih diam diambang pintu dan menatap sepupunya dengan takjub.

"Bisa kah, kau tutup pintunya?" Yoongi memerintah dengan halus tapi wanita itu tampak menatap Jimin dengan tatapan horror atau mungkin mengkasihani. "Yoonji!" panggil Yoongi yang membuat wanita itu mengangguk dan menutup pintu kamar Yoongi dengan pelan. "Kau masih tidak percaya?" kali ini perkataan itu ditujukan pada Jimin.

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" Jimin berwah-wah ria dengan nada menjengkelkan. "Katanya kalau wajahnya mirip artinya kalian berjodoh."

"Kalau di kekasihku," balas Yoongi dengan nada gusar. "Kita berdua sudah dicakar olehnya."

"Wah~ mungkin dia terlalu terkejut.."

"Karena sepupunya itu gay." potong Yoongi.

"Hah? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu," sayangnya Jimin tidak begitu suka dengan jawaban Yoongi. "Ya, tapi aku memang penasaran denganmu."

Jimin langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Dia memang tidak boleh terlalu banyak berharap. Tapi Jimin sedikit tidak suka saat Yoongi menyibak poninya. Memaksanya untuk kembali menatap Yoongi. Ternyata Yoongi justru mendaratkan ciuman kecil di dahi Jimin. Dan tersenyum bangga setelahnya.

"Aku bukannya tidak percaya, hanya tidak mau percaya." Jimin mendorong pelan dada Yoongi. Dan ternyata jika diperlakukan dengan lembut Yoongi justru menurut. Hingga Yoongi dengan suka rela menyingkir dan duduk disamping Jimin. "Aku tidak mau.." _berharap dan sakit hati_.

"Hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Jimin seadanya. Sekarang bahkan Jimin mengambil celana jinsnya. Memakainya tanpa menatap Yoongi yang terus mengamatinya.

"Bukankah kalau kau tidak suka, kau tinggal bilang?" tanya Yoongi dengan tenang. Yoongi tidak lagi menatap Jimin, ia justru sibuk dengan handphonenya yang berisik. "Kalau kau cemburu, bilang saja kau tidak suka dan tidak mau aku dekat dengan dia."

"Memangnya hubungan kita sejauh itu ya?" tanya Jimin dengan heran.

Keheranannya terbayarkan dengan video yang ditunjukkan oleh Yoongi. Jimin hanya bisa diam mematung, bahkan saat Yoongi menarik pinggang Jimin untuk duduk dipangkuannya pun Jimin masih diam sambil menatap video yang terus berputar. Hingga Yoongi menaruh dagunya di pundak kiri Jimin yang duduk menyamping.

"Bagaimana ini?" Jimin langsung mendorong wajah Yoongi dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau kenapa bisa setenang ini sih?"

"Bilang saja kita berpacaran." Simpel. Tapi kan ini video pria antar pria yang bergulat bibir dan lidah. Kedua pria ini bahkan tidak tahu malu sama sekali melakukan hal macam itu ditempat ramai meski remang-remang.

"Yang sebenarnya gay itu siapa?" tanya Jimin dengan kesal.

"Kita." Yoongi benar-benar membuat Jimin kesal. "Tenang, aku hanya tertarik padamu."

"Kau itu hanya penasaran!" gemas Jimin sambil menangkup wajah Yoongi. Tapi saking gemasnya ia malah menguyel-uyelkan (bahasa apa itu?) pipi Yoongi.

"Hyung!" teriak wanita itu sambil membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dengan kasar. "Video kalian tersebar ke penjuru kampus!" serunya dengan panik.

"Sepupumu itu perempuan atau laki-laki sih?" Jimin bertanya dengan heran dan tidak menghiraukan kepanikan dan keterkejutan Yoonji. Panik karena video yang bisa merusak nama sepupunya itu dan terkejut karena posisi Jimin yang duduk dipangkuan Yoongi.

Yoongi masih sempat-sempatnya mencium bahu Jimin sebelum menjawab. "Dia perempuan yang mengalami disorientasi gender."

Jimin hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Yoongi yang terdengar serius. Yoongi cukup terhibur hungga tersenyum kecil melihat cara Jimin tertawa.

"Aku orangnya cemburuan loh!" ujar Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Aku suka dicemburui kok."

"Tsk, mana mungkin."

 **_** **Toothbrush** **Party** **_**

Hal yang Jimin syukuri kali ini mengenai Yoonji adalah gadis ini mau menemaninya ke kampus. Jimin tentu sudah menolak karena ia malu menerima tawaran dari seorang gadis untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Yoonji bersikeras dan Yoongi tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Tidak seperti yang Jimin pikirkan, hanya beberapa orang saja yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Aku rasa karena wajahmu terlihat samar." Taehyung masih menonton video itu dan membuat Jimin jengah. " _You are good kisser, man_!" celotehan Taehyung malah membuat Jimin semakin kesal.

"Kita tahu karena bajumu." jelas Jungkook yang membuat Jimin mengangguk pelan. Namun sejak tadi Jungkook penasaran dengan gadis yang terus-terusan berada disamping Jimin. "Dia siapa?"

"Sepupu kekasih temanmu." Jawab Yoonji.

"Kekasih?" Jimin bertanya dengan heran.

"Loh, jadi pria yang kau cium itu bukan kekasihmu?" Jungkook yang bertanya dengan heran.

"Aku dicium bukan mencium."

"Kalian berciuman." Taehyung menengahi sambil menodorkan handphonenya. "Kau membalas..." Taehyung menggantungkan ucapannya yang membuat Jimin bingung.

Tapi dia lebih bingung lagi dengan tangan seseorang yang ada dibahunya. Awalnya ia pikir Yoonji. Namun tangan itu lambat laun bergerak ke arah leher Jimin hingga Jimin menolehkan kepalanya. Ingin protes, namun melihat siapa pelakunya malah membuat Jimin terdiam.

"Kau itu kekasihku," bisik sang pelaku yang membuat Jimin tergagap. Bak seorang artis, semua orang malah mengambil foto. "Kapan kelas terakhirmu selesai?"

"Jam 2 siang." Jimin bisa menjawab dengan lancar anehnya.

"Oke, aku akan menjemputmu di ...?" Yoongi menatap kedua teman Jimin.

"302." Jungkook keceplosan. Seriusan deh. Soalnya tatapan Yoongi benar-benar mengintimidasi. Lagi pula sejak kapan Jungkook bisa hafal ruang kelas Jimin yang padahal beda fakultas dan gedung,

"Oke, 302."

Jimin refleks menjegal tangan Yoongi yang akan pergi. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan," ucap Jimin yang malah diberi pelototan oleh Yoongi. "Kau tunggu aku disini saja." maksud Jimin sebenarnya jangan jemput atau menunggunnya. Tapi, Yoongi benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Baiklah," jangan lupa dengan senyum miring andalah Yoongi. Jimin sedikit merunduk saat Yoongi mendekatkan kepalanya dan kembali berbisik. "Jangan kabur." ini jelas perintah. Jimin mau tidak mau mengangguk dan akhirnya dihadiahi sebuah kecupan pelan di pelipis tepat di atas telinganya.

"YA!" teriak Jimin marah yang membuat Yoongi tertawa senang. Yoongi bahkan tidak memperdulikan sumpah serapan yang diucapkan Jimin.

"Yakin, kalian tidak berpacaran?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Ya! Ya! Kami berpacaran!" ucap Jimin dengan kesal sekaligus senang. Oh lihat, Jimin bahkan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tersenyum sumringah.

 **_** **Toothbrush** **Party** **_**

Anggap saja Jimin memang terlalu tolol. Untuk percaya semua perkataan Yoongi. Maksudnya, kenapa ia harus benar-benar mengira jika Yoongi sengaja memintanya menjadi kekasihnya? Memang apa menariknya ia ini? Pikiran jahat Jimin hanya satu, untuk menutup rumor yang merebak. Meski Yoongi harus kehilangan para gadis yang dulu mengatri untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Tapi sekarang, apa yang Jimin lihat? Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama pada seorang gadis. Melumat bibir gadis itu dengan rakus. Mengecupnya dengan cara yang membuat candu, dan berakhir dengan bisikan pelan. Yang selalu Jimin hafal sebelum akhirnya Yoongi menggandengan tangan gadis itu untuk pergi dari pesta yang kali ini dilakukan di rumah Hoseok.

"Jangan!" cegah Hoseok saat Jimin ingin mengejar Yoongi. "Aku sudah memperingatimu, sejak awal." Kini Hoseok malah memberikannya segelas beer dan membuat Jimin menatapnya dengan kesal. "Aku khawatir."

"Aku bahkan lebih khawatir jika diam disini," keluh Jimin sambil menatap gelas beer yang Hoseok tawarkan. Tapi Hoseok kembali mencekram tangan Jimin. "Aku tidak berniat untuk mengejarnya, aku mau pulang."

"Biar aku antar!" Hoseok benar-benar keras kepala rupanya.

"Tidak perlu, kau kan tuan rumahnya." Ucap Jimin sambil buru-buru pergi sebelum kembali di cegah Hoseok.

Rasanya, satu kejadian itu cukup membuat Yoongi dicap sebagai playboy. Dan Jimin dijuluki sebagai kekasih yang malang. Sama seperti biasanya, sebagai pencinta pesta. Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung seharusnya ikut. Tapi kali ini mereka bertiga malah memilih untuk diam di apartemen Jimin. Jungkook dan Taehyung kan jadi tidak enak pada Jimin. Setelah ada video Jimin dan Yoongi. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, tersebar juga video Yoongi dengan wanita lain.

"Sudah.. kalian pergi saja," keluh Jimin pada kedua temannya ini. "Aku malas bertemu dengannya." Karena kali ini, tuan rumah pestanya itu Yoongi.

Jimin sudah seperti peran antagonis di drama-drama sekarang. Jimin bahkan sampai membuka pintu apartemennya dan kembali berkata. "Keluar!" Jimin bukannya tidak suka diberi perhatian. Hanya saja, memangnya ia tampak begitu menyedihkan? Ia hanga tidak suka dikasihani.

Tapi kedua temannya itu malah tampak bingung dan terlihat serba salah. Jimin menoleh dan malah menemukan orang yang malas ia temui datang ke apartemennya. Dan dari mana Yoongi tahu alamat apartmennya ini?

"Kenapa tuan rumahnya malah pergi?" tanya Jimin dengan heran. "Bosan karena pesta yang dibuat sendiri?" Jimin menjulurkan kepalanya. Penasaran siapa yang akan dibawa Yoongi. Tapi Jimin tidak menemukan siapa pun. "Apa kau tidak menemukan pasanganmu?"

"Kekasihku tidak mau datang." Yoongi berkata dengan pelan dan dingin. Jimin kali ini biasa saja melihat tatapan dingin Yoongi. Dulu ia mungkin akan merasa terhipnotis bahkan ketakutan. Tapi sekarang rasanya biasa saja.

"Masa?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan heran. Selain ada Yoongi, ia juga tidak mau bertemu dengan gadis yang di dalam video. Karena dengan baik hatinya seniornya yang bernama Hoseok, memberikannya laporan kalau si gadis itu datang ke pesta Yoongi dan mendekati Yoongi. Jimin bahkan mendapatkan videonya. "Dia datang kok."

"Kau ini tolol atau bagaimana sih?" Yoongi jadi kesal sendiri dengan tanggapan Jimin yang masa bodoh.

"Siapa gadis ini?" tanya Jimin terus terang. Foto yang ia dapatkan dari Hoseok yang bahkan tidak ia minta.

"Kau menguntitku?" tuduh Yoongi dengan heran. "Kau itu hanya kekasihku bukan istriku," tuduhan Yoongi, cukup untuk membuat Jimin terkejut dengan sebegitunya. "Rasa cemburumu itu keterlaluan, aku bahkan hanya menciumnya sekali."

"Dan menidurinya sekali." Tambah Jimin. Kedua temannya hanya bisa diam dan mau tidak mau menyaksikan pertengkaran keduanya. "Apa kau menawarkannya, jadi kekasihmu juga?" tanya Jimin dengan heran.

"Iya, aku salah!" seru Yoongi sambil mengusap surainya dengan kesal. "Tapi apa perlu kau menguntitku?!" Yoongi kembali bertanya dengan nada keras.

"Aku tidak menguntitmu!" teriak Jimin dengan kesal. "Temanmu sendiri yang memberikan foto-foto ini!" Jimin sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Tsk, drama." Yoongi berdecak dengan cara yang membuat Jimin semakin naik pitam.

Jimin bisa melihat beberapa tetangga apartemennnya mulai menjulurkan kepalanya karena suaranya yang terlampau keras. Jimin juga tidak enak melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung yang berada diposisi serba salah. Jadi pada akhirnya Jimin hanya menghela nafas dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau cari saja kekasih lain," Jimin menatap Yoongi yang malah menatapnya dengan tidak setuju. "Aku itu orangnya cemburuan, jadi otomatis aku itu drama queen," Jimin bahkan harus menjelaskannya untuk kedua kalinya. Meski Jimin merasa ia tidak begitu drama queen. Entahlah menurut Yoongi. "Jadi kalau bersamaku, kau hanya akan merasa diuntit."

"Aku hanya menciumnya sekali," keluh Yoongi dengan kesal. "Kenapa kau membesar-besarkannya?"

"Kau tahu kau salah, tapi kau bahkan tidak minta maaf padaku," Jimin berkata dengan rahang mengeras. Jimin jelas merasa kecewa dan Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya dengam resah. Yoongi bahkan mengusap surainya dengan frustasi. Padahal yang seharunya frustasi itu kan Jimin. Dan pada akhirnya Jimin menyerah, dengan suara bergetar Jimin berkata, "Lagi pula, aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa juga aku harus menjadi kekasihmu."

 **_** **Toothbrush** **Party** **_**

Berbeda dengan perguruan tinggi umum lainnya. Karena mereka berada di universitas yang mengusung ilmu tentang performing art. Maka tugas akhirnya pun dibuat dalam seni pertunjukan. Dimana setiap orang memiliki peran masing-masing. Selain Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka semua adalah mahasiswa tingkat ke empat yang harus mengolah seni pertunjukan mereka sendiri. Sedangkan Jimin dan kawan-kawan hanya menjadi pelengkap atau membantu tingkat ke empat. Dan wajib hukumnya untuk tingkat ketiga untuk berpartisipasi. Mungkin karena tahun depan mereka yang harus merancang sendiri seni pertunjukan mereka.

Fakultas musik merupakan fakultas terbesar. Karena tidak hanya berisi vocal dan coposer tapi juga para pemain alat musik. Berbeda dengan fakultas seni tari dan drama yang hanya dibedakan menurut gendre. Jimin tentu memilih membantu project akhir Hoseok. Meski ide dari seniornya itu sedikit kelewatan. Mereka harus menari dengan mata tertutup yang untungnya dalam ritme lagu yang lamban. Biasanya hanya satu orang atau dua orang saja yang ditutup matanya. Dan sekarang enam orang, dengan 3 pria dan 3 wanita.

"Kejam," komentar Jungkook saat melihat temannya itu tengah melakukan gladi bersih. "Tapi untung mereka tidak disuruh melompat ke sana kemari pada saat mata mereka ditutup." Keluh Jungkook yang masih sibuk merekam aksi Jimin. Sedangkan Taehyung lebih memilih diam dipinggir panggung. Takut temannya itu mengalami cedera.

Tapi sepertinya Taehyung tidak boleh memandang remeh program seni tari. Karena mereka sepertinya sudah terbiasa untuk berputar dan tangan saling bertautan satu sama lain meski dengan mata tertutup. Total waktu tarian mereka sekitar 4 menit. Dua menit pertama mata mereka ditutup, menari dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

 _Where are we? What the hell is going on?_

 **Dimana kita? Apa yang terjadi?**

 _The dust has only just begun to fall,_

 **Debu baru saja turun**

 _Crop circles in the carpet, sinking feeling.*_

 **(membentuk) pola misterius diatas karpet, (memberikan) perasaan yang menakutkan**

Kemudian keenam penari dengan pakaian serba hitam saling menjauh dan membuka tutup mata mereka yang berwana merah. Dan memulai menunjukkan lompatan indah yang mengagumkan. Melentur, naik, meregang, meluncur, melompat, memutar dan bergerak cepat layaknya tarian balet pada umumnya. Tarian yang indah untuk Taehyung tapi tidak untuk Jungkook. Mistis dan misterius.

 _Hide and seek._

 **Petak umpet**

 _Trains and sewing machines. (Oh, you won't catch me around here)_

 **Kereta dan mesin jahit (Oh, kau tidak bisa menangkapku disekitar sini)**

 _Blood and tears (hearts), They were here first_.

 **Darah dan air mata (hati). Dulu mereka pernah disini.**

Yoongi yang sejak tadi menonton dibangku penonton hanya bisa diam mengamati. Jarak antara Yoongi dan Jungkook sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya berjarak tiga kursi. Mereka merasakan hal yang tidak nyaman. Jungkook dengan aura mistisnya dan Yoongi dengan perasaan menyesakkan. Sebagai seseorang yang akan lulus sarjana sebagai seorang pencipta lagu. Yoongi tentu mengerti arti lagu yang penuh dengan keputus asaan ini. Kereta dan mesin jahit? Itu bukan lirik yang tak bermakna, maksudnya kereta kuda dan mesin jahit untuk membuat sebuah gaun pengantin. Lagu yang menceritakan tentang kegagalan akan sebuah hubungan dan rasa percaya yang lenyap begitu saja.

 _Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth._

 **Catatan tebusan, tetap keluar dari mulutmu**

 _Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs._

 **Ucapan manis, dari potongan koran**

 _Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you._

 **Berkata tanpa perasaan, tidak, aku tidak mempercayaimu**

Meski bintang utamanya adalah Hoseok tapi mata Yoongi tidak bisa lepas dari Jimin. Ini baru gladi bersih. Yoongi bisa menjamin, pertunjukkan aslinya akan menampilkan auranya yang lebih menyesakkan lagi. Memang beberapa bulan ini, hubungannya dengan Jimin memburuk bahkan tak ada kabar sama sekali. Namun saat tugas akhirnya ini selesai. Ia akan menemui Jimin secara langsung. Tidak, setelah gladi bersih ini selesai, Yoongi akan menemui Jimin.

 **_** **Toothbrush** **Party** **_**

쓰고 아프지만  
I **ni pahit dan menyakitkan**

두 눈에 가득 담아  
 **Tapi aku memasukkanmu ke dalam mataku**

흐르는 대로 널 보내줄게

 **Dan aku akan membiarkanmu pergi seperti mereka yang mengalir keluar**

Taehyung bilang ini lagu ciptaan Yoongi. Mulai dari lirik, composer, aransemen sampai producer. Lagu ini termasuk lagu terbaik Yoongi. Dan lagu ini dirubah total beberapa bulan yang lalu. Oleh karena itu Yoongi dijuluki mesin pembuat lagu. Dan Jimin tahu itu.

Jimin tersenyum kecil saat yang menyanyikan lagu buatan Yoongi merupakan gadis cantik. Mungkin gadis itu selera Yoongi yang sebenarnya. Meski Jimin seharusnya tidak melupakan fakta bahwa lagu tersebut dinyanyikan oleh dua orang yang satunya lagi merupakan seorang pria. Tapi namanya juga cemburu.

"Membiarkanku pergi," gumam Jimin pelan. Mungkin Jimin terlalu percaya diri. Tapi apa salahnya jika ia mengira Yoongi membuat lagu ini untuk dirinya? Toh memang maknanya juga sedikit mirip.

나 너에게 취해  
 **Aku mabuk karenamu**

난 이 밤에 취해  
 **Aku mabuk seperti ini semalaman**

니가 모질게 했던 그 기억 속에

 **Dalam kenangan akan kau yang kejam**

"Dia bahkan masih menganggap aku yang salah." Keluh Jimin kesal. Saat ia menyerah dan mengatakan ia tidak punya alasan yang tepat untuk menerima Yoongi. Apalagi menjadi kekasih Yoongi. Jelas Yoongi marah dan malah menciumnya dengan kasar.

Tapi Jimin merupakan orang yang belajar dari kesalahan. Tentu ia tidak membalas Yoongi dan malah mendorong pria pemaksa itu. Oh ayolah! Jimin bukan pria bodoh yang langsung bisa jatuh hati dan memaafkan seseorang hanya dengan sebatas ciuman. Ini bukan drama, meski Yoongi bilang ia itu drama queen.

Dan ya sudah.. Beberapa bulan hingga pertunjukan tugas akhir ini akan dimulai. Ia bahkan tidak bertemu dengan Yoongi. Yang padahal jadwal gladi bersih fakultas tari itu setelah fakultas musik.

"Aku tunggu di luar saja." Jimin bangkit dari kursi penonton. Lagi pula Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah tampil. Dan dia sudah melakukan tugasnya untuk merekam mereka.

Jimin berjalan menuju pintu keluar bertepatan dengan Yoongi yang masuk dari pintu yang lain. Jimin melihat Yoongi dengan jelas tapi mungkin Yoongi tidak. Dan Jimin juga tidak punya alasan untuk menyapa mantan pacarnya itu.

그 추억에 헤매 널 찾고 있어  
 **Aku mengembara melalui kenangan, mencarimu**

그냥 잊을래  
 **Aku hanya ingin melupakan**

너의 맘도 알고 싶어

 **Tapi aku ingin tahu isi hatimu**  
그냥 잊어줘, _Baby please don't go_ __

 **Lupakan saja aku, sayang kumohon jangan pergi**

"Dasar bodoh." Keluh Jimin. Yoongi itu plin plan atau bagaimana sih Dilirik awal dia bilang ia akan membiarkannya pergi tapi kemudian dia memohon untuk jangan pergi. Jadi maunya Yoongi itu apa?

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak. Saat menemukan gadis yang membuat ia tidak memiliki kepercayaan lagi pada Yoongi tengah bercengkrama dengan Hoseok. Jimin tidak tahu, jika mereka berdua seakrab itu. Lihat saja bagaimana Hoseok menggusak kepala gadis itu dengan gemas. Yang hanya dibalas dengan erangan kesal dari sang gadis. Dilihat dari wajah, suara bahkan dari gesture tubuhnya saja. Jimin rasa wajar jika Yoongi sampai tergoda oleh gadis macam itu.

"Aku rasa Hoseok menyukaimu," ucapan seseorang dibelakangnya tubuh Jimin, sontak membuatnya tersentak. Jimin mulai heran sekarang, apa anak musik itu hobi berbicara dibelakang seseorang dan membuat yang mendengarkannya itu kaget? "Dan sialnya Yoongi bergerak terlalu cepat."

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil. Jimin itu peka, tapi saking pekanya ia juga jadi mudah ke-GR-an. Meski Jimin bukan tipe orang yang akan menganggap semua orang suka kepadanya. Tapi jelas, Jimin tahu jika seniornya itu menyukainya. Mulai dari dia yang selalu mengajak Jimin keluar sekedar makan siang di kantin atau cafe dekat kampus. Sampai dikenalkan kepada teman-temannya. Termasuk salah satu orang yang kini tengah meletakkan lengannya di bahu Jimin. Kim Namjoon.

"Apa kau tidak curiga dengan Hoseok? Mungkin Yoongi hanya dijebak," Jimin menatap Namjoon yang malah tampak tersenyum miring dan terus mengamati Hoseok. "Bukankah dia yang selalu memberikanmu laporan saat Yoongi tengah bersama.. siapa nama gadis itu?" Namjoon kira Jimin tahu siapa nama gadis yang sudah merebut kekasihnya. Ternyata Jimin jauh tidak peduli.

"Mungkin dia dijebak," gumam Jimin pelan sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Masalahnya bukan disitu, aku hanya tidak tahan melihat Yoongi mencium gadis itu dengan cara yang sama saat menciumku," keluh Jimin sambil tertawa getir. "Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," Jimin kini terkekeh kecil saat menemukan raut wajah Namjoon yang terkejut dan tidak habis pikir. "Kau bisa menyebutku drama queen."

"Yah, kalau begitu ceritanya, aku juga tidak akan tahan." Namjoon menaikan kedua bahunya dengan pelan. "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau ikut campur hanya saja, sesuatu yang salah harus diluruskan, benar kan?"

Jimin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ekspresi Jimin dan Namjoon tidak jauh berbeda. Kedua orang ini hanya bingung. Buat apa gadis itu memberikan bunga pada Hoseok. Kemudian Namjoon tertawa pelan yang membuat Jimin penasaran. Pasti Namjoon tahu arti dari bunga yang diberikan gadis itu.

"Mau taruhan denganku?" Namjoon bertanya dengan percaya diri yang hanya dijawab dengan lirikan mata malas oleh Jimin. "Aku berani jamin, bunga itu sebenarnya akan Hoseok berikan padamu."

"Bajingan!" umpat Jimin yang malah membuat Namjoon tertawa keras. "Kalau temanmu itu memberikannya padaku, dia benar-benar brengsek."

Bukannya meminta maaf Jimin malah tampak mengusap surainya dengan frustasi. Yang benar saja, Hoseok akan memberikan bunga yang dipilihkan gadis sialan itu untuknya. Untuk masalah merusak hubungan percintaan seseorang baik itu pria maupun wanita. Mereka sama saja.

"Hei, tahan emosimu, temanku itu adalah seniormu yang memberikan kesempatan padamu," Namjoon tidak bermaksud memperingati atau mengancam Jimin hanya mengingatkan. "Untuk menjadi salah satu penari dari karyanya yang bisa disebut masterpiece." Tampah Namjoon yang membuat Jimin semakin frustasi.

"Apa itu semacam sogokan?"

"Bukan, itu caranya untuk membuatmu merasa sungkan dan berterimakasih padanya," Namjoon bahkan tidak menunjukkan raut wajah mengkasihani pada Jimin. "Meski kadang ia terlihat bodoh, dia itu termasuk orang yang cerdik."

"..."

"Tapi tenang saja, aku akan selalu disampingmu," Namjoon seolah berkata aku akan selalu bersamamu apa pun yang terjadi. Macam rayuan gombal masa kini. Namun Jimin kenal betul Namjoon, karena perkataan macam itu selalu berakhir sarkas. "Aku penasaran dengan reaksimu."

"Untuk kali ini, semoga saja tidak kau rekam dan sebarkan lagi," keluh Jimin sambil menatap sinis Namjoon. Lagi, seniornya ini meski beda fakultas memiliki hobi menjadi orang paling polos dan merasa. _Apa salahku?_ "Kau yang menyebar video itu kan?" tanya Jimin yang membuat Namjoon menurunkan lengannya dari bahu Jimin. Maksud Jimin video ciumannya dengan Yoongi. "Meski pun video kedua, temanmu itu yang menyebarkan," Jimin jelas-jelas menunjuk Hoseok. "Dia punya ide merekam dan menyebarkan video itu darimu," lanjut Jimin yang membuat mulut Namjoon terbungkam. "Jadi, tolong jangan berprilaku seolah tak punya salah apa pun padaku."

"Aku rasa, aku mengerti kenapa Yoongi bisa menyukaimu." Keluh Namjoon sambil terbatuk-batuk dan menepuk dadanya dengan pelan.

"Dan aku rasa, aku juga mengerti mengapa hyung bisa berteman baik dengan Yoongi." Jimin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan mengangkat tangannya untuk segera pergi ke backstage.

Beberapa menit lagi, waktunya fakultas tari yang akan melakukan gladi bersih. Jimin sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti ucapan Namjoon. Tapi yang dimaksud Jimin. Namjoon dan Yoongi bisa berteman baik dan mengerti satu sama lain karena mereka sama-sama tidak mau bilang maaf bahkan saat ketangkap basah. Dan mereka selalu berprilaku layaknya korban. Sebenarnya yang drama queen itu siapa?!

 **_** **Toothbrush** **Party** **_**

Yoongi rasa tidak ada waktu yang benar-benar tepat. Selagi ada kesempatan. Maka Yoongi harus bisa menemukan Jimin dan meminta maaf. Oh Tuhan! Perlu tiga bulan lebih untuk Yoongi sadar. Dan mengakui kesalahan. Yoongi sadar ia salah, hanya menyadari bahwa ia harus meminta maaf itulah yang lama. Untungnya, backstage tidak terlalu ramai.

"Mau kemana?" suara itu dan jegalan tangan itu lagi. Bukan, ini bukan Jimin tapi gadis yang membuat hubungannya dengan Jimin berantakan. "Apa kau menghindariku?" Yoongi menatap gadis itu dengan seksama. "Mau sampai kapan kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku?"

Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa getir. Ia bahkan menatap gadis itu dengan tidak habis pikir. Perasaannya saja atau gadis ini menanyakan hal yang pernah ia tanyakan pada Jimin. Yoongi tahu, Hoseok dalangnya. Dia tidak memiliki bukti untungnya. Ya, untung saja, karena ia tidak mau merusak pertemanan yang sudah dibangun sejak lama. Dan kalian tahu, orang jenius sekali pun akan mendadak dungu jika sedang jatuh cinta.

"Tolong lepaskan cengkramanmu." Pinta Yoongi dengan senyuman yang terlihat sengaja dipaksakan. Tapi gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cara sedemikian rupa. Yang orang biasa dan Yoongi anggap imut.

"Kau serius memberikan ini untukku, hyung?"

Yoongi langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Itu suara Jimin. Dan dia melihat Jimin mendapatkan sebuket bunga dari Hoseok. Oh ayolah, selama ia berpacaran dengan Jimin. Tak pernah selintas pun ia berpikir untuk memberikan bunga pada Jimin.

"Aku terkejut, kau benar-benar memberikan bunga ini padaku," bukan itu bukan ucapan rasa senang tapi lebih pada ungkapan rasa frustasi. Yoongi hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya sama seperti Hoseok. "Serius hyung?" tanya Jimin sambil dengan nada tidak habis pikir. "Kau memberikan bunga yang dipilihkan gadis itu padaku?" tanya Jimin sambil menunjuk dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap gadis yang ternyata tengah mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Yoongi. "Oh Tuhan! Yang benar saja!" Keluh Jimin. Dan terjadilah perdebatan antara Hoseok dan Jimin.

"Bukankah kau harus bersiap-siap?" Yoongi akhirnya bertanya pada gadis yang bahkan tidak ia ingat namanya. "Fakultasmu tidak ada gladi bersih?" Tapi Yoongi selalu ingat dari mana asal jurusan dan fakultas seseorang yang pernah berkenalan dengannya.

"Fakultasku kan yang pertama gladi bersih, sebelum fakultasmu." Gadis itu masih bisa mempertahankan mimik wajah dan suara yang terdengar manis. Harusnya Yoongi, tidak terlalu kaget dengan hal itu. Karena gadis ini berasal dari fakultas drama.

"Aku bisa jelaskan!" Heseok berkata dengan nada bak aktor drama menurut Yoongi. Tapi Jimin hanya memutarkan bola matanya dengan kesal. "Oke, aku mengaku, aku yang menjebak mantanmu, tapi aku hanya.."

"Cukup hyung," kali ini Jimin berkata dengan pelan. "Jangan rusak hubungan senior dan junior ini," pinta Jimin yang membuat Hoseok menghela nafas dengan lemah. "Maafkan aku."

Yoongi sampai terheran-heran melihat tingkah Jimin. Saat Hosoek mengusap surainya dengan resah dan pergi begitu saja, detik itu juga Jimin langsung menatap Yoongi. Senyum miring dan alis yang terangkat, membuat Yoongi merasa akan diserang. Belum lagi Jimin dengan percaya diri mendekat padanya. Awalnya ia pikir Jimin akan menemuinya tapi bukan. Jimin justru malah memunggunginya.

"Aku cukup mengagumimu dalam memilih bunga," Jimin berbicara dengan tenang pada gadis yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Tapi bukan karena kau itu wanita, makannya aku mau mengalah," Jimin bahkan dengan mudah melepaskan cengkraman gadis itu dari tangan Yoongi. "Jadi bisakah kau tidak mengambil sesuatu yang sejak awal bukan milikmu?"

"Maksudmu?" gadis yang keras kepala dan itu cukup memuakan untuk Jimin.

"Pria yang ada dibelangkku itu milikku," tegas Jimin tanpa basa-basi lagi. "Dan tolong, apa kau pikir aku akan menerima bunga yang kau pilih, Kim Mirae?" Oke, Jimin hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, sebenarnya ia tahu persis siapa gadis dihadapannya ini. Bahkan sebenarnya gadis ini merupakan seniornya.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham."

"Sebelah mana yang salah paham?" Jimin masih terus menyerang Mirae. Dan itu cukup membuat gadis itu kelabakan. "Apa kau tidak sedikit aneh, ketika harus merebutkan lelaki dengan seorang laki-laki sepertiku?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada menggantung. "Kau jelas tahu kan, pria dibelakangku ini, merupakan pria yang bisa menyukai pria dan wanita sekaligus dalam satu waktu."

"..."

"Apa harga dirimu tidak terluka, jika dia memilih seorang pria dibanding wanita?" ini pertanyaan retoris yang menyakitkan memang. Ini diperlukan meski Jimin akan dicap sebagai gay antagonis. "Kau terlalu cantik untuk pria macam ini." Keluh Jimin sambil menunjuk Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya. "Saat kau mendapatkannya, kau sudah menyia-nyiakan dirimu sendiri."

"Kau sendiri?" Mirae masih tidak mau menyerah.

"Aku gay," aku Jimin dengan santai. "Dipandang rendah, sudah menjadi makanan keseharianku," ini bukan masalah pria dan wanita. Ketika ada kesetaraan gender, meski wanita itu sudah dari rahiliah memiliki hati yang lembut dan cenderung mudah rapuh dibanding pria. Tapi tidak untuk masalah asmara. "Dan kau, jangan.. aku mohon, jangan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri."

Mirae membuka mulutnya ingin membantah namun tidak memiliki hal yang harus dibantah. Jadi Jimin hanya menarik tangan Mirae dan memberikan buket bunga yang tadi ia dapatkan dari Hoseok.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Mirae menatap bunga yang diberikan Jimin dengan lekat.

"Sangat tahu." Jawab Jimin masih dengan senyuman kecil bahkan terkekeh kecil. Jimin mendekatkan kepalanya kesisi kanan Mirae. "Sebenarnya, siapa yang ingin kalian bodohi, cantik?" bisik Jimin pelan.

Tentu Mirae hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum kecut. Sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk pergi. Meski Jimin mendapatkan tantangan terbuka dari Mirae. _Aku tidak semudah itu menyerah._ Setidaknya itu jawaban yang Mirae berikan padanya. Jimin cukup mengagumi kekeraskepalaan Mirae yang cukup mengganggu.

"Hai!" sapa Jimin sambil membalikkan badannya dengan nada seperti kenalan baru. Jimin senang melihat wajah Yoongi yang terlihat kebingungan. "Lagu yang bagus."

"Jadi kau tahu jika aku dijebak?" tanya Yoongi yang nada tidak habis pikir. Yoongi bahkan tampak mengusap surainya dengan frustasi. Dan Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yoongi.

"Drama." Celetuk Jimin yang membuat Yoongi terbelalak kaget.

"Kau sudah tahu dan kau.." Yoongi kehilangan kata-katanya sambil mengigit kepalan tangannya sebelum kembali menatap Jimin dengan tajam. "Apa kau tahu?!" seru Yoongi dengan kesal bahkan dengan rahang mengeras. "Karena kau meminta putus, aku bahkan sampai tidak mau mengikuti pesta apa pun lagi," tidak sepeti yang diharapkan, Jimin hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan pura-pura menyesal. "Aku bahkan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mabuk disetiap perkumpulan," Yoongi mulai kehilangan arah rupanya. "Dan kau tahu, saat aku ingin minum, aku hanya bisa melakukannya sendirian di rumah, di kamarku!" Jimin tanpa sengaja tertawa mendengarnya belum lagi melihat mimik wajah Yoongi yang frustasi. "Apa kau tahu, betapa tersiksanya aku karena takut mengulang kesalahan yang sama?"

Jimin menunjukkan wajah pura-pura prihatin. Dan Yoongi tahu itu. Hingga Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan gusar. Tapi Jimin memilih untuk meraup wajah Yoongi dan mengecup pelan bibir Yoongi.

"Apa kau masih merasa tersiksa?" Jimin bertanya tapi Yoongi hanya diam saja. "Kau masih mau menyalahkanku?" Jimin masih ingat betul lirik lagu Yoongi yang mengatakan bahwa ia kejam. "Apa aku sebegitu kejamnya untukmu?"

"Kau tahu aku dijebak dan kau hanya diam saja."

"Tidak, mereka hanya memberikan stimulus," Jimin kini menunjuk dada Yoongi dengan pelan. "Dan kau merespon baik stimulus yang mereka berikan padamu," Jimin kemudia malah mengusap pelan pipi Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya. "Sebenarnya kau yang memiliki peranan besar untuk memilih."

"Tapi aku sedang mabuk!" ini bentuk pembelaan yang sia-sia sebenarnya. Dan Yoongi tahu betul itu.

"Apa saat bersamaku dulu, kau mabuk?" Jimin mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Yoongi. "Jadi kau menyalahkan benda mati?" serius, Jimin bahkan menunjukkan wajah pura-pura terkejut pada Yoongi. "Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak, sayang."

"Tapi kenapa kau diam saja?" Yoongi masih kesal dan terus menanyakan hal ini.

"Aku tidak diam saja," bantah Jimin. "Kau tidak lihat, apa yang tadi aku lakukan?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi dengan heran. "Tadi aku mempertaruhkan reputasiku yang sudah buruk untuk melawan seorang wanita."

Yoongi kembali diam. Dan Jimin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kembali mengecup bibir Yoongi. Hingga satu kata yang diucapkan Yoongi cukup membuat Jimin diam mematung.

"Maaf."

"Apa?"

"Maaf tapi kau tahu sendiri kan jika aku.."

"Cukup," potong Jimin. "Cukup kata maaf saja yang aku perlukan, jangan mencari-cari alasan lain yang malah memperburuk keadaan." Namun kemudian, Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan heran. "Kau tahu kau dijebak, kenapa kau malah diam saja?" kini Jimin yang bergantian heran.

"Aku tidak mau menghancurkan hubungan pertemanan yang sudah terjalin lama hanya karena.." Yoongi langsung mengigit bibir bawahnya karena salah berbicara. Bahkan Yoongi tampak melirik ke kanan kekiri. Beruntung tidak keceplosan tapi ucapannya sudah terlampau jauh dari batas ketentuan.

"Hanya karena aku?" tanya Jimin.

"Bukan maksudku, aku tidak.." Yoongi bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi Jimin hanya tersenyum geli melihat Yoongi yang kelabakan.

"Aku mengerti," potong Jimin yang membuat Yoongi terkejut. "Kekasihku yang baik hati.." ucap Jimin sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyuman lebar. Dan ucapan Jimin membuat Yoongi tersenyum senang meski ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu senang.

"Kau mau bermalam ditempatku?" tanya Yoongi dengan serius tanpa basa basi sama sekali. Pertanyaanya bahkan jauh dari topik yang tengah dibicarakan. Namun sukses membuat Jimin langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku serius!"

"Tidak," tolak Jimin. "Besok hari besarmu, kau perlu istirahat cukup."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun." Yoongi itu keras kepala.

"Aku tidak percaya." Jimin kembali menolak keras sambil melangkah mundur.

"Oh! Ayolah~" keluh Yoongi sambil menarik pinggang Jimin untuk tidak kabur lagi. "Aku rasa aku bisa tidur nyenyak jika bersamamu."

"Aku harus menari diatas panggung." Jimin bahkan perlu mendorong dada Yoongi untuk sedikit menjauh.

"Aku berjanji." Yoongi mengangguk dengan bibir terkulum. Jangan lupa dengan matanya yang tampak berbinar. Entah kenapa malah terkesan menggemaskan untuk Jimin.

 **_** **Toothbrush** **Party** **_**

 **_END_**

 **_Tolong maklumi kalo ada typo_**

 **Story/Song Nite:**

* **crop circles** , sebutan untuk pola teratur yang terbentuk secara misterius di ladang (oleh alien)

 **Sinking feeling** , a feeling of dread or discouragement (by Merriam-Webster)

 **Note Author:**

 **Hai! YoonMin shipper!**

 **Setelah beberapa bulan akhirnya selesai juga. Udah kaya bikin paper lah ngerjain ni fanfic. Setelah dirombak dan direvisi lebih dari beberapa kali, akhirnya selesai juga! Horeeeeeee!**

 **Sebenernya ini requestan Puput. Selalu si puput (heran gue). Tapi akhirnya molor dan diganti ma Panwink. Tapi karena greget juga ma fanfic ini. Akhirnya selesai setelah mengetahui fakta kalo Suga itu O, ane pikir dia AB. Kalo O, saya udah biasa dan seneng malah bikin seme tipe O tuh..**

 **Oia, maafkan aku Jhope membuat dirimu jadi karakter yang 'aduh' banget. Dan siapa pun yang bernama 'Kim Mirae' maafkan juga karena dengan seenaknya pake nama itu. Dan pliss jangan laporin gue atas tuduhan pencatutan nama *plak**

 **Semoga kalian suka.. peace, love and ga(y)ul**


End file.
